


The Calm Before

by tawg



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, clint barton - Freeform, domestic moment, kissing meme: firm kiss, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes a strong case for staying in bed all day. Unfortunately, Phil has a job to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the kissing meme on tumblr, and the original post is [here](http://tawghasa.tumblr.com/post/57050136625).

“You should call in sick,” Will informed him. He was, unfairly, shirtless and holding two cups of coffee.

“Mm,” Phil replied noncommittally as he checked over his gun. “You going to write me a sick note?”

“You asking me if I wanna play doctor?” Will returned. Phil gave Will a sharp look that did absolutely nothing to discourage him. Will sauntered over, pyjama pants resting low on his hips, and Phil knew that Will had been wearing underpants when Phil got out of bed, but he seemed to have lost them somewhere between the bedroom and the kitchen. Will put one of the mugs down on the table and slid it over to Phil. The aroma was thick with vanilla, and Phil fought down an indulgent smile. Agent Brandt, using every trick in the book to achieve his objective.

“It’s a few days, tops,” Phil said as he removed the clip and rested the gun on the table. The coffee mug was warm in his hand when he picked it up, and Will moved close enough that Phil could feel the heat radiating from his skin. “You’ll barely have time to miss me.”

Will leaned closer, wrapped an arm around Phil’s waist and rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder. “What if I miss you already?” he asked, his voice a sulky mumble.

“Then you’ll get over it even quicker,” Phil shot back. Will huffed a laugh, but he buried his face in Phil’s shoulder all the same. A warm body wrapped around him and sweet coffee in his hands, their kitchen cosy with deep shadows because the sun had barely risen. The downside to the two of them having time off together was that it made returning to work even harder.

“It’s a simple recruitment,” Phil said before taking a sip of the coffee. “Not even an interesting one.”

Will made a rude noise against Phil’s shirt, before raising his face and resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder. “You’re hunting down a carnie-cum-vigilante who doesn’t play especially well with others and really doesn’t like government agents. Oh, and he’s an expert marksman and hunter, so he’ll be able to pick you off before you even see him.”

Phil frowned. “Stop reading my email,” he said flatly.

“You read mine,” Will returned.

“You haven’t changed your password in the past two years.”

“I have a great idea,” Will said as he pressed himself more firmly against Phil’s back. “Why don’t we go back to bed and resolve these trust issues between us. I think it’ll really help us, both as individuals and professionals.”

Phil couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Maybe you should go and resolve yourself, and give me the notes later.”

“You’re being unfairly resistant to seduction,” Will observed, hooking one thumb in the front of Phil’s slacks. Phil removed the hand and turned in Will’s embrace, leaning back against the table and pulling Will to stand between his legs.

“And you’re always full of protests when it comes to recruitment drives,” Phil returned.

Will shrugged and glanced around the kitchen, avoiding Phil’s eyes. “I know they don’t always go according to plan,” he said at last. There were certainly recruitment missions that had left Phil a little worse for wear. It was to be expected when appealing to people who had the kind of versatility that SHIELD desired.

“If he tells me to fuck off, I’ll be home even sooner,” Phil replied, ignoring the real weight of Will’s concern. “And if he really doesn’t play well with others then we won’t want him.”

Will’s mouth twisted as he debated whether to voice his thoughts and Phil rubbed Will’s bare stomach with the back of his hand, a gesture that was both soothing and a blatant appreciation of Will’s physique. Will finally met Phil’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. “The last guy you failed to recruit, you ended up sleeping with.”

“Seems to have worked out well for you,” Phil observed. Agent Brandt had declined the opportunity to be poached from the EMF, numerous times. He had declined over coffee, and over dinner, and even in the line for the candy bar when Phil had taken him to see a movie. It had taken a while for them both to establish that Phil was no longer ‘on duty’ during their outings.

“Might work out well for the next guy,” Will returned. Phil put his coffee down beside his own hip and pulled Will closer. Will’s mouth found Phil’s, and Will occupied them both with a firm, fierce kiss. Not demanding or especially passionate, but confident and familiar and wonderfully intent. His hand on Phil’s jaw and his other arm wrapped behind Phil’s back, palm over Phil’s shoulder blade. 

Phil licked his lips when Will finally pulled away, smiled a little at the pleased look on Will’s face. “You have nothing to worry about,” he said firmly as his hands slid from Will’s back to rest just above his hips, idly stroking up and down his warm sides and he cursed Will for having the forethought to dress appropriately for mission: distract Phil. “It’s just a conversation. If we actually manage to get close to him, it’ll probably take less than a minute.”

“A lot can happen in less than a minute,” Will returned. Phil leaned close and pressed his lips against Will’s jaw, firm kisses that became damp as Will tilted his head to one side and Phil took the invitation to taste the skin there, to nuzzle down Will’s neck and treat the skin there with small, catlike licks. 

Phil did make it in to work, though he was a little late. Will had certainly given Phil one more good memory to add to the pile, but once Phil walked onto the SHIELD site he pressed the warm feelings firmly to one side. He had a job to do, after all, and Clint Barton would be his sole focus until further notice.


End file.
